


【铁盾】【双性攻】若你喜欢怪人

by Schlenk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other, 双性攻
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:05:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlenk/pseuds/Schlenk
Summary: 【双性攻】，注意是【双性攻】（不会逆）后期可能还有女装攻要素千万慎入！！！不能接受就别点进来啦标题来自陈奕迅《打回原形》中的“若你喜欢怪人 其实我很美”





	1. Chapter 1

　　这世界从来巨大到足够藏身。

　　史蒂夫很早以前就见过那些“藏起来的人”。他知道这条街上有个在火灾中幸存下来却因大火灼烧而变得面容可怖的人，他知道街角房子里住着的退伍士兵把两条手臂都留在了战场上，他知道那个试着和巴基约会却最终落荒而逃的女孩曾在昏暗的巷子里和另一个女孩拥抱接吻。

　　对这些人来说，没有什么比繁华的都市更加合适的容身之地了，他们只要小心地栖身于阴影，就不至于无处立足。

　　只要仔细藏好。

　　只要别被发现。

　　史蒂夫一直都是个绝佳的观察者，他无意过多去窥探他人的生活，然而他敏锐且细致，又是个不起眼的小个子，他总是能注意到那些躲藏在阴影里，忐忑不安或者茫然地过着每一天的人。

　　那时候的史蒂夫还不明白，不是每个人都像他一样畏惧妥协和忍气吞声，反而视抗争为坦途。到后来他放下坚强与勇敢者被强赐的天生傲慢时，不由得悔恨于当年自顾自地在心中“哀其不幸，怒其不争”，他已了悟，站出来去和世界撞个头破血流是一种勇气，在日复一日的生活与煎熬中保全自我则是与之交相辉映的另一种。

　　而今他还欣喜地发现很多人不用再藏起来了，在和托尼一起去医院探望身患罕见病的孩子的路上，他们碰到了一场彩虹游行。

　　史蒂夫相信如果不是待会儿还有事要做的话，托尼绝对会跳进游行的队伍中和他们闹成一片，把自己也弄得满脸油彩，不过现在他只能遗憾地咂咂嘴，从一个热情的年轻人手中接过了两面小小的彩虹旗。

　　史蒂夫一直觉得他从冰封中苏醒之后变得有些钝感了。也许是因为现代社会的信息量过大，也许是层出不穷的超级罪犯之类的东西确实消耗掉了过多的精力……但事实证明他的敏锐还没有完全被磨灭，在托尼把其中一面小旗子塞给他的时候，他皱起眉头，总觉得有什么不对劲。

　　“怎么，想要那个大的？”托尼回头看了一眼远去的花车，上面正有人用力挥舞着一面大旗帜，“在这儿等我，看我去给你要过来。”

　　史蒂夫自认为是个相当有幽默感的人，还在上个世纪的时候他就是编段子能手，巴基说他简直能在任何时候开玩笑而且成功让所有人笑出来——除了在试图追求女孩的时候。

　　“哥们儿，幽默的根源是引人向上的希望。”史蒂夫一本正经地回答，“而面对女孩子的时候我简直毫无希望。”

　　从现在的情况来看，应该要说“面对试图追求的对象时毫无希望”，这样就能把托尼也给包含进去。

　　有几次——好几次——好吧，是很多次，史蒂夫感觉到了，托尼颇为友好地把玩笑话的开头扔过来，等着史蒂夫扔回来，然后他们就可以愉快地玩幽默投接球游戏，但史蒂夫每次都辜负他的期待。

　　这次也不例外，史蒂夫愣了一下，错过了最好的接球时机，他尽量轻松自然地说“不必了”，实际效果却更像“管好你自己就行”。

　　托尼晃了晃他手中那面小旗子：“说实话，我们不该这样僵持下去了，队长，我们完全可以开诚布公地谈一谈，把话都说清楚，比如你喜欢我哪点，我可以改。”

　　这个问题可有点让人为难。史蒂夫想道。我要告诉你什么？我目前正陷于对同性队友的迷恋当中，但我觉得我还没彻底思考明白我的性取向问题，所以你能不能暂时给我点空间让我保持按兵不动的状态？

　　“我觉得真正的喜欢是由点及面的，所以就算改掉了某个点也还是会喜欢。不过具体要改掉多少才会产生实质性的影响这一点值得商讨。”

　　“你确定要在这个时候开展有关忒修斯悖论的讨论吗？我们待会儿可还得在医院里应付一个下午的孩子，我想省点力气。”

　　“你不喜欢小孩子？”

　　这个资讯还挺重要的，鉴于史蒂夫最近正在思考他和托尼到底有没有办法长久地“一起生活”。

　　“那可是罕见病儿童。想想看，光是健健康康地站在他们面前就能让你愧疚得喘不过气来。所以只要实际见到，再吝啬的人也会慷慨解囊……虽然没什么用。没什么……立竿见影的效果。这从来不是钱的问题。”

　　如果把身患罕见病的许多个体视为一个整体，而地球的人类社会是他们所处的家庭，那么这个大家庭其实和千千万万个被病痛折磨的小家庭一样无助。

　　幸运的是在这个大家庭里有许多像托尼这样的人，愿意把大笔的财富扔进无底洞，等到转机出现的那天。就像去改变世界和坚持不被世界改变一样伟大，创造奇迹和在看不见希望的绝境中等待奇迹一样伟大。

　　史蒂夫刚才对托尼说，喜欢是由点及面的。这的确就是他真实的想法，他现在时常会在某些瞬间悄悄感慨，这就是托尼身上最初令他着迷的部分。有时候史蒂夫甚至会为这些瞬间而沾沾自喜，他觉得世上一定罕有人在这么短的时间之内透过托尼·史塔克为自己树立起的保护壳，窥见他内里的一腔孤勇。

　　某种意义上来说，我们都是极度偏执的人。他暗自想道。

　　这既是相爱也是相厌的缘由。

　　托尼在等待回应。迈进医院大门时，史蒂夫说：“知其不可为而为之，不是最愚蠢，便是最勇敢。”

　　这一个下午没有想象中难熬，史蒂夫原先以为这些孩子因为年龄太小还并不知悉自己所要面对的是什么，但几十分钟后他就意识到这些孩子可能比许多成年人都清楚生活的本质：痛苦是真实的，快乐也是真实的，它们不会抵消而会共存。

　　病痛不会因为他和托尼的到来而远离，但也不妨碍他们为这里带来喜悦。史蒂夫迅速地找到了状态，他朝孩子们敬了个军礼，然后说：“士兵们，这是一场持久战。”

　　不过这一个下午真的够呛。史蒂夫不想施以同情，却难免流露同情，这时候他不得不敬佩起托尼，托尼表现得像是他自己也曾是病床上辗转反侧的一个孩子，不怜悯，却足够亲近。

　　离开医院之前史蒂夫在厕所里碰见了一个脸色苍白的少年。少年情不自禁地稍稍蜷起身体，似乎在被体内的某种绞痛折磨着，而且尿出来的是纯粹的血，小便池里留下的是醒目的暗红色。

　　史蒂夫想着这会是何种病变，少年咬了咬嘴唇，匆匆离开的样子堪称落荒而逃——但托尼叫住了他。

　　“嘿，小子，我知道在这种地方搭话很奇怪，但你的检测结果出来了吗？”

　　“呃？”忽然被陌生人叫住的少年愣了一下，他似乎在思考要不要回答这个问题，但说到底，史蒂夫看出来他其实有迫切想对人倾诉此事的欲望，期盼得到建议，期盼从中解脱，所以最后他结结巴巴地告诉托尼，“我，呃……我是XX。”

　　什么？史蒂夫一时之间想不到XX有什么具体的含义，这不在他的擅长领域之内，而就像是理解同类之间的某种暗号和隐语似的，托尼非常顺畅地理解了。

　　“别怕。”托尼十分笃定地告知，“不会有问题的，做你想做的那个人，好好过完这一生，这比什么都重要——而且也比你想象中要容易。相信我，等你适应之后，你会和人坐在一起嘲笑现在的自己。”

　　少年点了点头，那份绞痛似乎也不再那么折磨他了，他松了一口气，却仍旧急求更多安全感：“你呢？你也是吗？”

　　史蒂夫认为如果不是有他在旁边听着，托尼一定会直接说出答案的，但因为有他在，托尼绕了个弯子：“其实概率和天生红头发的人的概率差不多。你遇到过天生红发的人吗？某种程度上，你和他们差不多。”

　　这提醒了史蒂夫，他如果想知道更多有关托尼的事情，最好的选择就是去问娜塔莎。

　　在他们这个小小的团队中，娜塔莎和托尼显得格外亲密，当然，客观来说，谁都知道娜塔莎和克林特要更加亲近，但她和托尼之间有某种更加微妙的关系。史蒂夫确信这是他俩之间的私事而没有问过，不过现在，他确信自己去弄清楚真相比继续假装什么都没察觉到要好。

　　“娜塔莎……”从训练室出来的时候，史蒂夫向娜塔莎提出了疑问，“有件事我想了很久也没想明白，你和托尼的关系为什么会那么好？”

　　“大概就是惺惺相惜那一类的。”娜塔莎颇为神秘地一笑，“但，主要还是因为，我是红头发。”

　　噢，又是这个哑谜。红头发怎么了，托尼带娜塔莎出去的那些晚上其实是带她去抄写大英百科全书吗？

　　“不，我陪他出去的时候是在假装他女朋友。”

　　“别戏弄我。”

　　“好吧，说正经的。”娜塔莎清了清嗓子，“抱歉，史蒂夫，我得为他保密。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　　本章及后文部分内容参考：  
> 　　林红.人类学视野下的性别思考——以间性人的境况为例[J].厦门大学学报(哲学社会科学版),2012(3):63-68.  
> 　　以及一些相关社会新闻（如https://web.archive.org/web/20131007224507/http://news.xinhuanet.com/newscenter/2005-01/10/content_2441314_1.htm）  
> 　　但本文还是纯属胡编乱造，会出现很多和现实不符的情况（）

　　“不知道那个孩子怎么样了。”

　　史蒂夫非常突兀地说。

　　现在客厅里只有他和托尼两个人，这话显然是说给托尼听的，躲不过去，然而托尼“噢”了一声，就没再搭腔。

　　美国队长和钢铁侠之间倒不是没有默契，只是他们的默契总来得十分古怪，说含蓄一点就是合作得不太稳定，说得直白再粗野一点就是绝大部分时候这俩人都尿不到一个壶里去。

　　但你也不能说他们真的就没有一点点投契的地方，因为不光有，还挺多——具体体现在一些对领导一个超级英雄团队维护地球治安毫无帮助的方面，比如大家一起看电影的时候，他们会在同一处同时笑出声来，而周围的队友们面面相觑，都没有领会到此处笑点何在。

　　他俩还会为此感到尴尬，在接下来的几分钟里让自己一直盯着屏幕，表现出专心沉浸在电影剧情中的样子，然而他们又会在同一时间悄悄偏过头，不约而同地想要确认这种尴尬是不是已经烟消云散，然后在目光对上的瞬间更加尴尬。

　　这种乍看无用细想确实也没什么用的默契目前唯一起到的积极作用是帮助沟通，连他们自己也说不上来是从什么时候起，他们的对话可以无限精简了，必要的时候甚至可以精确到语气词，托尼抬头说了个“嗯”，史蒂夫头也不抬地回了个“唔”，这场对话就可以结束了。

　　感谢现代科技给人类的沟通提供了更多可能性，如果是使用短信之类的文字手段进行交流，他们甚至可以把对话精简到只剩下标点符号，史蒂夫发了个问号，托尼回复他一个感叹号，这场对话就又结束了。

　　队友们一致认为他们总有一天会发展到可以进行眼神或者意念交流，只有克林特除外，他坚持认为他们已经通过某种不为人知的方式发展到这一步了，他有一次亲眼看见托尼和史蒂夫凝视了对方一会儿，各自“哦”了一声之后，又继续做自己的事情去了。

　　要是这会儿有其他人在，一定又会以为托尼和史蒂夫是在进行他们谜一样的精简对话，但当事人之一的史蒂夫知道这次他没有从托尼的语气词里获得任何信息量，这说明托尼真的就只是在敷衍他而已。

　　史蒂夫很清楚托尼知道他在说什么事情，只是想通过加装不知道来逃避对话，所以他干脆上前一步把退路堵死，不让托尼有装傻的机会：“我说的是上次我们在医院厕所里碰到的那个孩子。”

　　托尼见招拆招：“我一般对发生在男厕所里的往事没什么印象。”

　　史蒂夫知难而上：“你说他可能得了什么病？”

　　托尼油盐不进：“我怎么知道？”

　　史蒂夫穷追猛打：“你当时一副你不仅知道而且很了解的样子，看上去就好像你们以前是同一个病房的病友。”

　　托尼终于被逼得拿出了他压箱底的绝技，他开始撒泼耍赖：“不好意思，我连割阑尾住的都是单人病房。”

　　这下还有什么可说的呢，史蒂夫猜测也许想从托尼嘴里套话确实得把他灌醉再和他上床，托尼在这方面表现出了优秀间谍身上都有的素质：他们被敌人拷问的时候不是一言不发，而是说一些半真半假不着边际的话，争取给敌人提供足够多的垃圾讯息。

　　面对此情况，史蒂夫果断地进行了战略性撤退，他准备找个没人的地方享受这难得能够默默沉思的时光，而不是继续被托尼气得七窍生烟。回到房间里的时候他想起来最近困扰着他的另外一个问题也是有关托尼的：有关性取向的问题。

　　再次感谢现代科技，走进图书馆问柜台后的管理员“有关于性取向科普和研究的书吗”对史蒂夫那个年代的人来说无疑是需要勇气的，但在网上搜索资料就不需要了——只不过后者需要史蒂夫适应一下电子阅读，他尝试了一下之后发现感觉真的很不错，怪不得托尼喜欢裹着毯子缩在沙发里，然后把平板搁在膝盖上，就算被嘲笑像个女高中生也坚决不肯放弃此种举动。

　　在平板电脑上研读了三本相关著作之后，史蒂夫有了两个重大收获：第一个是他确认了自己的生理、心理和社会性别都是男性，第二个则是这玩意儿居然还可以调字体字号和版式。

　　史蒂夫新奇地把阅读软件里的每个字体都应用一遍看看效果，并且觉得第二个收获比第一个有用多了。

　　但不管怎么说，史蒂夫觉得自己已经做好准备进入了下一步，他翻开笔记本查阅清单，发现下一步是停下来整理一下所学并理清思路。

　　这么一理就理到了线头上，那是引发史蒂夫这一系列刻苦学习和思考的根源：他被托尼瞥了一眼。

　　听上去是很平常的一件事，客观来说也确实是很平常的一件事，任务结束回到大厦之后史蒂夫去给自己倒冰饮料，顺便给同样刚从战场上撤下来的队友们各倒了一杯，转了一圈把杯子挨个放到大家跟前。

　　轮到托尼的时候也并没有什么特殊的，史蒂夫把玻璃杯往桌上一放，发出“咯锵”一声。

　　托尼当时正低头摆弄他刚才从敌人那里俘获到的微型无人机，这玩意儿的设计似乎还挺有趣，以至于吸引了托尼大部分的注意力，听到玻璃杯底碰见桌面的这一声响，他只含糊地说了声谢谢，并下意识地匆匆抬眼，视线倏地飞来又倏地收回，前后可能还不到一秒钟。

　　史蒂夫当时慢慢地吸进一口气，再慢慢地吐出来，他平静地喝了一口自己杯子里的饮料，接着脱口而出：“托尼。”

　　“什么？”忽然被叫到的托尼茫然地抬起头。

　　然而这样和托尼直接对视的时候，史蒂夫又抓不住那种感觉了，他们又恢复成了明面上的关系——同居中的、不太熟的同事，大概吧。

　　只有那倏忽的一瞥，像只有在暗处才能显现的微弱荧光，照得史蒂夫心弦颤抖，事后第一时间抓着娜塔莎问：“如果一个人对同性产生了与对部分异性类似的心动感觉，那说明什么？”

　　娜塔莎倚在墙上：“你对谁心动了？”

　　史蒂夫回答，算了，你能教我怎么设置亚马逊一键付款吗？

　　在这之后，史蒂夫就开始通过库存庞大的亚马逊电子书库研究性取向问题了。

　　他是个有些慢热的人。

　　更准确也更具体地说，他是个“慢启动”的人，碰到了陌生的领域，他就会收起行动力，拿出谨慎与小心来，总要把这件事细细地给琢磨透彻，定出一套属于自己的规矩来，才能畅快地拾回自己一贯的果决，重新变回那个急性子。

　　对于近来托尼和史蒂夫之间所发生的种种，因为各种原因被他们当成了求助对象，并因此得以纵观全局的娜塔莎只能长叹一声——更多是欣慰和乐于看到他俩默契地同时行动起来，试着去重新了解自己和了解对方的欣慰叹息，她不太担心此事的结果。

　　或者说她根本就不担心，她很确定这事得到一个好结果只是时间问题，她要做的顶多是静观其变。

　　好事多磨。娜塔莎看了一眼正在复习如何使用亚马逊折扣码的史蒂夫。

　　一个训练有素的特工可以查探出层层掩盖之下的秘密，可以深挖出被时间所尘封的往事，然而大部分时候，得到的都只是冷冰冰的白纸黑字，被文件中短短的三四行甚至一两行字就概括掉的一生。

　　人类那极不可靠的记忆在此角度上又变得可靠起来，想要触碰到某段往事中的真实感触，最好的办法就是听人述说。就算讲述中的故事与事实大相径庭，亲历者也难以掩饰自己真实的情绪，无法抹去记忆留在身上的痕迹。

　　记忆是与情绪相连的。

　　所以托尼第一次向娜塔莎倾诉他的过往时，选了一个从逻辑上来说有些有违常理的开始。

　　他上来就说：“在去医院的路上，我坐在我爸爸和妈妈两个人中间。我妈妈和我挨得很近，虽然当时才十月，但她还是执意要用围巾和外套把我裹得里三层外三层。我爸爸和我隔开了一小段距离，低着头，一直没说话。我当时在想，生病实在太好了，太幸福了，我衷心希望待会儿到医院之后能查出来这是个一时半会儿治不好的病，那样我的幸福就能一直持续下去了。”

　　第一次发现自己尿出了纯血时托尼完全没当回事。十来岁的青春期少年大多对于“疾病”这个概念相当陌生，他们发现身体异样的第一反应往往是当做没发生，惴惴不安地指望“也许睡一觉就能好了”。

　　青春期的大部分身体不适确实“睡一觉就能好了”，托尼以为自己遇到的这个区别也不大，他就只睡了三四觉，生活就又回归了常态。

　　他松了口气，迅速地把此事跑到了脑后，直到几十天——他记不得究竟是过了多少天——之后，同样的情况再次出现。

　　托尼后知后觉地开始害怕了，但打电话回家时他还是假装不以为意地对玛利亚提起了此事，尽量显得这是一件“校园生活趣事”。

　　结果第二天霍华德就出现在了学校里，对托尼说：“收拾一下，带你去医院。”

　　“我那时候都快把‘生病真好’说出口了，哪知道我根本不是生病。”


End file.
